Eyes
by icy sweet candy
Summary: [TezuFuji] My eyes are the windows of my emotions...
1. Chapter 1

_You know, it's funny how I never get to see your eyes as often as I should. We've known each other for quite a while yet I still haven't seen your eyes. Sure you let people see them once in a while but that's not what I want. Why don't you open your eyes anyway? It's not like your eyes are not beautiful. In fact, they are truly remarkable to be able to pierce into one's soul, And I'm sure that's not all your eyes would show…I know there's something else, and I want to see it, at least before I leave…_

..oOo..

"Ne, buchou what are you looking at?" Eiji asked seeing the buchou looking at a distance. Tezuka acknowledged his presence but ignored the question as he continued his intent gaze at a certain person. Eiji, somewhat annoyed and somewhat amused, tried to follow the captain's sight but failed when Tezuka spoke.

"Are you done with the warm-up laps?"

"Hai"

"Oishi! Have a practice game with Kikumaru." Tezuka called trying to find a way to rid off the company as he continued to observe the tensai. Of course, Eiji being oblivious to this just smiled and bounced.

"Yay! A game with Oishi!"

…oOo…

_Why are you looking at me Tezuka? I can feel the weight of your stare on my back…Why? Is there something wrong? Don't I meet your standards?_

…oOo…

"Game set and match, Fuji!"

"Good game Fuji-kun." Kawamura said as he shook Fuji's hand bashfully.

"You too Taka-san" Fuji said, smiling.

…oOo…

"Minna, practice is over. Freshmen pick up the balls and fix the nets. The others may go to the showers." Tezuka commanded signaling the end of afternoon practice.

"Yes buchou"

"Fuji" Tezuka said as he approached Fuji on a bench fixing his things. Fuji looked up. "Aah, Tezuka"

"Do you have a minute?" Tezuka asked uncertainty in his voice.

"Uhmm…I still have some errands to do. Maybe tomorrow?" Fuji said half-knowing what they would talk about. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that his friend's injury is being a threat to his career and no, he didn't want to hear that Tezuka will be gone for a while.

"Ah" Tezuka replied failing to hide the disappointment in his voice. "Well…Ja"

"Ja" Fuji replied.

…oOo…

_Why don't you just tell it to someone else Tezuka? I'm not unaware that maybe you would go to some palce far away to treat your shoulder. Maybe that's why you wanted to talk to me a while ago right? You wanted to tell me that you'll be gone for a while then persuade me to be the substitute captain. Well maybe that's not it but still…right, tomorrow…I guess I'm just not ready today. Tomorrow I will listen to you and be brave…I hope._

"Syusuke! Dinner's ready!"

"Hai"

…oOo…

_I know you don't have errands to run, Fuji, but why did you lie to me? You could've just said that you do hnot wish to talk to me. That would've been easier for me. I'll be leaving soon but there's something I want to do before I leave…_

…oOo…

Silence.

It's been like this ever since they came to the rooftop. Somehow this was not a strange silence anymore. They were now accustomed to this kind of silence.

"I'm leaving." Tezuka broke the silence. Fuji didn't reply for a moment and just looked above. This was what he was avoiding and hoping not to hear.

"Don't worry Tezuka the team won't fall apart in the minutes that you'll be gone." Fuji said even though he knew that Tezuka won't just be gone for a day nevertheless, _minutes_.

"To Germany" Tezuka ignored Fuji's comment. This time Fuji was really silenced for a long time. He felt everything go _kaboom _at that statement. Oh how he feared that this day would come.

"That far huh?" Fuji managed to say while keeping his voice from croaking and his tears at bay. Tezuka just nodded.

"When will you come back?" Fuji asked, now facing the reality.

"As soon as my arm gets healed" Tezuka replied. Fuji sighed and leaned further on the fence.

"So when you come back you'll be the perfect Tezuka Kunimitsu…" Fuji said with a fake smile.

"Aah…I'll be able to fight with whomever." Tezuka said.

"With whomever?"

"With whomever" Fuji didn't say anything anymore. He just tried to enjoy some of the last moments in Tezuka's silent company before he leaves even though it hurts.

"Fuji" Fuji looked up as Tezuka called him.

"Open your eyes." Tezuka said still commanding as ever.

'_What? Why does he want to…?'_

"Just…please open your eyes." Tezuka this time pleaded. '_I just want to see them so I have something to remember when I leave.' _Tezuka thought

Fuji hesitated at first but then he slowly opened his eyes. '_I guess you would find out about it sooner or later.' _Fuji thought.

Tezuka was surprised. He was Fuji's tears flow from his azure eyes. Sadness reflected on them. Tezuka didn't know what to do but he hugged Fuji tightly as if to say it's okay. He didn'yt know but something in Fuji's eyes told him to do so. Fuji was surprised as well but soon relaxed in the embrace.

"That's why I never wanted to show my eyes. I'm afraid to show my feelings. I'm afraid that you would know. My eyes are the windows of my emotions. My emotions and feelings were my most important possessions thus leading me to this. I wanted to hide it, fearing that you would drift away from me…but now you're leaving…" Fuji trailed, still in Tezuka's embrace.

"I'll be back…I promise" Tezuka said while he slightly ruffled Fuji's chestnut hair. They stayed like that for a while in silence before Fuji broke it off.

"I won't be able to see you off…" Fuji said as he walked away, saving no room for any complaints.Tezuka sighed. _'I'm glad to see the real you Syusuke...'_


	2. Chapter 2

"I think it's a good idea" Fuji agreed to Oishi's plan.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to go too" Taka-sam shyly agreed.

"Really? Well, does everyone agree?" Oishi asked and the teammates looked at each other. Soon enough, everybody then agreed. "Great! Let's go now!" exclaimed Oishi as everyone agreed to watch the sunrise on the mountains.

…oOo…

"Kaidoh" Inui called Kaidoh who was silently seated in the back end of the train.

"Inui-senpai"

"Nothing…I'm just wondering if you would like to play cards with them." Inui said as he pointed to the other teammates who were playing cards.

"Fssshhu…you go Inui-senpai, I think I'm just gonna stay here" Kaidoh answered.

"Hmm…well…oh Tezuka's gonna play…ii data" Inui said as he sat near where the others were.

"Royal flush" Tezuka said while putting down his cards.

"Aww geez! Buchou won again!" Momo whined.

"Saa, I never win against you Tezuka" Fuji agreed.

"Minna, we're here" Oishi exclaimed as they approached the station.

…oOo…

"Aww…the clouds are covering the sky, we couldn't see it after all" Oishi said disappointed. A few minutes later the sky started to clear up, revealing the marvelous sight.

"Look Oishi-senpai" Echizen said

"Wow!" almost everyone said…or thought, at least. Tezuka was slowly taking in the sight, it was nice he admitted but still can't help but feel sad knowing that he soon had to leave his team.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Fuji asked interrupting Tezuka's thoughts. Tezuka shrugged, he didn't really wanna talk about it right now. "After this maybe" he replied.

"Aah" Fuji said as he left the boulder he and Tezuka were sharing just a while ago.

"Minna! Let's take a picture!" Fuji exclaimed, his trusty camera in his hands.

"Tezuka, let's have a picture!" Oishi called out when he was the only one not yet ready before the camera.

"Aah"

"Smile!" Fuji said as he had set-up the camera on a boulder and ran to the team before the shutter clicked.

…oOo…

_A very nice picture indeed…_

"You're going to miss them eh?" Ryuzaki-sensei said when she saw Tezuka sitting on one of the airport seats, studying the picture on the mountains. Tezuka looked up, surprised. "Aah"

"Flight to Frankfurt Germany is now boarding. Passengers please go now" the PA announced.

"Well that's yours. Good luck and get well soon." Ryuzaki-sensei said as Tezuka started to leave.

"Aah I forgot, please give this to Fuji" Tezuka said handing a letter. Ryuzaki-sensei smiled knowingly.

"Ah, I see. Take care." She said.

"Aah, tell Fuji…ah I mean the team to take care also" Tezuka slipped a little. Ryuzaki smirked a little.

"Aah"

…oOo…

"Ne, Oishi-senpai, why didn't we go to the airport to see buchou?" Momo asked after the practice ended.

"Umm I really don't know, but for some reason he told us not to go. I guess he didn't want to be sentimental" Oishi replied.

"But why was Ruzaki-sensi there then?" Momo asked again.

"Of course she has to see him off. She was the one who recommended him after all, right?"

"Aah, souka..heehee" Momo replied, grinning widely.

"Fssh..baka" Kaidoh muttered as he overheard their conversation.

"What did you say?" Momo shouted ready to grab Kaidoh's shirt. Oishi shook his head 'here they go again' "Matte Momo! Kaidoh!" Oishi exclaimed as he tried to stop them.

"Sumimasen" Momo said as he let go of Kaidoh.

"Fsshh…"

…oOo…

"Aah Inui have you seen Fuji?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked as Inui got out of the shower room.

"There is a 98 chance that he's still in the showers." Inui said.

"Uh…well then, please give this to him when he comes out. Arigato" Ryuzaki-sensei said as she handed him the letterbefore going away.

"To Fuji; from Tezuka…ii data" Inui smirked, glasses glinting dangerously.

"Fsshh…Inui-senpai?" Kaidoh said as he bumped into Inui who's somewhat blocking the door.

"I thought you went home already, senpai" Inui smiled, deciding that he would tease Kaidoh a bit.

"Why I was waiting for my _Kaoru-chan_…don't you want to go home with me?" Inui teased, smirking.

"Fssh…baka Inui-senpai" Kaidoh muttered, blushing before running away.

_Thump._

"Inui? Why are you blocking the door? And why are you smirking?" Fuji asked.

"Aah…it's nothing, here" Inui smiled knowingly as he gave him the letter. "Well then, ja!" Inui said still smirking which made him a little pink. Fuji read the sender's name and from pink he became red.

"Fuji-senpai, why are you blushing?" Momo asked as he also walked out of the room with Echizen. Fuji just smiled.

"Mada mada dane, senpai" Echizen amirked as he saw the letter "Well Momo-senpai, I'm going"

"C-chotto Matte! Don't you wanna know what made Fuji-senpai blush?" Momo whispered but Fuji still heard it nevertheless.

"Mada mada dane Momo-senpai" Echizen remarked as he walked away. Momo then soon followed him.

**a/n:** whew...i'm really running out of ideas...anyway, friends, i really need an online asian friend. you think you can help me? I'll love you so much if you can :D anyway, thanks for reading..love ya'll!


	3. Chapter 3

"Oi Momo! Ochibi-chan!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he saw his two kouhais coming from the courts.

"Eiji-senpai! Where have you been?" Momo asked.

"Aww…did you miss me Momo-chan?" Kikumaru teased.

"Eeehh?! We're just wondering why you left quickly right after practice. Ne Echizen?" Momo said.

"Maa, joudan da yo, Momo-chan…I just came from the classroom I seem to have forgotten my book a while ago" Kikumaru replied.

"Ne, Eiji-senpai would you like to eat burgers with us?" Echizen asked.

"Yeah, you can treat us too!" Momo agreed. Eiji's face fell.

"Maa, my wallet already has a hole in it…"

"Oh come on Eiji-senpai, what are senpais for?" Momo insisted in a friendly way.

"Hoi! Hoi! It's Fujiko! Wait why is he red?" Kikumaru asked.

"Well it seems that he got a letter senpai…" Echizen smirked. "…from someone _special_..."

"Really? Is _she_ pretty?" Kikumaru asked intrigued.

"Tch…Mada mada dane, senpai…" Echizen smirked again.

"Maa, Ochibi-chan is always like this…well I need to ask Fujiko. Sorry Momo maybe next time" Kikumaru said somewhat happy that he wouldn't have to treat his kouhais. Momo's face fell this time. "Aww…now I have to treat you!"

"Mada mada dane"

…oOo…

"Nya Fujiko! What's that?" Kikumaru asked his best friend referring to the letter he was holding.

"Nothing" Fuji said as hid the letter behind his back.

"Oh come on Fujiko! What are best friends for?" Kikumaru exclaimed as he did his signature sommersault behind Fuji attempting to get a hold of the letter.

"Aha got it!" Eiji said as he waved the letter above his head. Fuji quickly grabbed it away from him. "And now you don't" Fuji smiled.

"Aww…at least tell me who's it from. Please?" Kikumaru whined. Fuji sighed.

"Fine. It's from Tezuka" Fuji replied.

"From buchou eh? Why did he only give a letter to you? Oh I sense something here…" Kikumaru smirked making Fuji blush albeit a little.

"Let's read it now" Kikumaru insisted.

"No" Fuji replied.

"Then when are you going to read it?" Eiji asked.

"Never"

"Eeh?! Why?"

"Because I don't want to" Fuji said before going away.

"Eeh? Come on read it I'm curious!" Eiji said while following the tensai.

_It's going to be a really long walk…_

…oOo…

_Ding Dong_

"Eiji, why are you at my doorstep? And at this time too?" Fuji asked wondering what Eiji was doing at his house in the middle of the night.

"Come on Fuji, just read it" Kikumaru said with less energy. Probably because he had practically been running after Fuji the whole afternoon. Fuji sighed.

"Fine. Why are you so curious anyway? You're really such a cat" Fuji finally gave in as he let Eiji inside the house knowing that he'll eventually sleep over.

…oOo…

"Hey Eiji you can sleep on my bed. I'll be on the couch" Fuji said while grabbing a pillow.

"No Fujiko, I'll stay on the couch, you stay here" Eiji insisted.

"Ne, what if we both sleep on the floor then? You know so we're fair." Fuji suggested, not really wanting to be rude to his uninvited guest.

"Nya Great! That would be nice!" Eiji agreed. Fuji then went to his closet looking for futons and extra pillows.

"Ne Fuji when will you read the letter?" Eiji whined. He really wanted to know what was in it.

"I told you already that we'll read it later" Fuji replied. Eiji yawned as fatigue came over him.

"Nya Fujiko I'm sleepy already. Let's just read it now." Eiji insisted.

"Saa, you're really a persistent one" Kikumaru watched curiously as Fuji slowly opened the letter.

"Fujiko! You're too slow!"

"Hai. Hai." Kikumaru's eyes got a little bigger when he saw the length of the letter.

"WAah! That's like a foot long paper! Buchou can actually write something that long?" Kikumaru exclaimed amused at the length of the letter which almost touched the floor.

"What does it say? What does it say?" Eiji exclaimed excitedly as he went behind Fuji to look at the letter

To Fuji

Challenge…

From Tezuka

"Eeh?!" Kikumaru screamed "Still on word? He doesn't even need a paper that long!" Eiji whined disappointed. Fuji smiled. "Well that was Tezuka-like" he said still smiling. He was actually disappointed but he was happy at the same time because Tezuka really planned to keep his promise back then.

He would definitely come back.

They would definitely see each other again.

They would definitely have their match.

And they would definitely be…

"Challenge? What does that even mean? Even in paper he has nothing to say?" Eiji whined again and again. _Of course Eiji wouldn't understand. _"Maa, that was anti-climactic! I'm going to sleep!" Eiji exclaimed disappointment in his voice.


End file.
